100 Different Ways
by specialraven
Summary: 100 drabbles about Ned and Moze. Seriousness and rating will change with each drabble.
1. Childhood Friends

Ned and Moze were childhood friends. They knew everything about each other, down to the exact emotion each had for the other.

So when they kissed, _twice_, all of that certainty crashed down around them and they were left gaping at each other like fish out of water.

**Meeheehee, NedxMoze! That was fun. The sad part is I'm using a list of EdWin themes for these drabbles I will attempt to write. In case you didn't know, Ed and Winry are characters from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Ned's Declassifed does not belong to me, nor does FMA.**

**Know something sad? My author's note is probably longer than the actual story.**


	2. Family

In elementary school, the two of them stuck to each other so much, people swore they were Siamese twins.

In middle school, they weren't that joined at the hip. Ned's hormones were on a rampage, and Suzy was a prime target. Moze had her fair share of boyfriends, too. But by the end of eighth grade, both of them knew there was something _there_.

In high school, they realized what that something was in sophomore year. The rest of their high school days were rainbows and butterflies, apart from the occasional argument, which was quickly dealt with.

In college, they were separated, and busy. Their passions led them far, but with little time for anything but studying.

After college, they met again, fell in love again. Married. Soon after, there were children, an older boy, and a younger girl. They were a family.

**Meeheehee, more NedxMoze! These are fun! If you feel like suggesting anything for me to write about, feel free to. I lack the capacity to come up with things on my own. Hence the themes list. But yeah, one or two words, and I come up with an outrageous drabble. It's pretty fun, actually. I do not own Ned's Declassified.**


	3. Dog

Moze has always wanted a dog. He, of course it was a he, would have longish brown fur, a medium build, and _deep blue eyes_. Den, which is what she'd call him, would be a sweet, loyal dog, always eager to play with her.

Her perfect dog reminds her of someone, and she can't – _no_, won't – think of who.

* * *

I think I forget to mention that I don't own Ned's last time. So... I don't own Ned's. Thanks to the reveiwers, 'specially Anon. Thank you for the advice! Know what I realized? Ned's name backwards is Den, a dog from Fullmetal Alchemist. And these prompts were originally intended for FMA! Weird connections!!!!  



	4. Magic

Moze had never believed in magic. It was completely impractical!

So what was it that made the fireworks when she and Ned kissed?

**Wow, 23 words. That was uber short.**


	5. Remembrance

He lay in the flowers and remembered. He remembered everything about them, from when they had met forever ago to when they had parted a minute ago.

She was really pretty, whether the Huge Crew had "rearranged her face" or she was concentrating on her homework in study hall. Her "say-anything-and-I'll-kill-you" face was just as beautiful as the "what-is-the-square-root-of-95?" look. And she was always there, helping him with tips, saving him from psycho-Missy, letting him copy her homework.

He lies there, and these memories help him decide. "Hey, you wanna meet me in the Rose Garden?"


	6. Library

Ned walked into the library, determined. Today was the day! He was going to walk right into that library, find Moze, drag her outside for a "conversation," and once they were outside, kiss her senseless.

Ned's eyes were firm as he scanned the library for his friend. He found her, whispering animatedly to someone covered by a bookshelf. He walked up to her.

"Moze? Can we talk?"

Moze looked up at him, smiling. "Sure. Can you give us a minute Faymen?"

Oh, right, Faymen. Ned had forgotten about him.

"Sure Jennifer," he said in that _accent _of his. And just like that, Ned lost. Lost his confidence, lost his drive, lost his Moze.

"Never mind," he grinned, "It can wait 'til later. See you two around.

* * *

NDSSG doesn't belong to me

I haven't posted one of these babies in _forever_, it feels like.


	7. No Problem

She was jumping around, cleaning absolutely _everything_. Her locker, Gordy's closet, everything. The _woodshop_ was clean. It was then Mr. Chopsaw realized something was wrong.

"Jennifer? Is everything okay?" he asked her while she was disinfecting the lathe day two of her bizarre cleaning rampage.

She twitched. "Everything's fine Mr. Chopsaw. Nu-uh, no problem here!"

He sighed. It was that Bigby boy, wasn't it?

* * *

Mwahaha! More Noze love!

And let's just pretend that I do, in fact, remember a disclaimer every chapter, shall we?


	8. Love Triangle

They were always stuck in some vicious love triangle.

And despite what people think, most of it wasn't Ned's fault. Moze had had her fair share of crushes, too. That jock dude she went to the dance with (The loser didn't deserve to have his name remembered), Seth (Stupid blond. Could guys even be called bimbo?), and, of course, Faymen (Filthy, perfect _liar_.) And then, there was Loomer, but Loomer…well… yeah.

Not to say that Ned was asexual! There was definitely Suzy (Why was she better?) and Missy…sorta. And who could forget the Huge Crew?

They were forever entangled in a love triangle, and both longed for the day when it would become a line.

* * *

Not so great, but tell me what you think! Refer to other chapters for my state of ownership of NDSSG. 


	9. Kiss

When they kissed in the gardens, the entire world slipped away.

As their lips touched, everything melted into nothing, and they were left with themselves, the other and heat between them. The heat between them that melted all into nothing.

It was an exhilarating rush. Moze had never felt like this before, even when they had kissed previously. The other had been accidents of a sort. One, or the other, or both hadn't wanted it. This was on purpose, this was for real.

It was a sweet treat. Ned wasn't any good at poetry, but for this moment to happen again and again, he would be anything. Moze tasted as chocolate-y as her hair looked, and this time she was just Moze, not Moze-who-was-supposed-to-be-Suzy, not Moze-who-was-pretending-to-be-his-girlfriend, and not Moze-who-wanted-to-double-check-something.

The world returns when they are finished, but a new world, with vivid colours and clear sounds, warm smells and delicious tastes. It feels like nothing can ever bring them down again….

Until a couple minutes later, when Vice Principal Krubbs spots them, and they remember they aren't supposed to be here.

* * *

Bleah. I haven't written anything for my baby in a while. It's not that great, but I kinda like it. Review? you know you want to... 

On an unrelated note, has anyone seen that new movie, Enchanted? Giselle should have just died from the apple in my opinion, but whatever.


	10. Parents

Their parents were great friends, and, as such, they became best friends too. The fact that they were born only a week apart in the same hospital helped too. They had literally been friends since the instant they popped out of the womb.

As the years went by and the distinction between girls and boys became more obvious, their parents pushed more and more for a different relationship. No longer "When is Jennifer coming for Movie night," but more along the lines of "Why don't you take Jennifer out to a movie tonight?"

Ned and Moze were not entirely sure they hated it.


End file.
